Trapped With a Dragon
by funkywriter
Summary: This is a hilarious story! It makes me laugh out loud and i wrote it! DH Hermione is having these dreams about a certain pink blob. Draco and her get stuck in a mansion. What do you think will happen? hint hint
1. The Dream

A/N- This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I don't mind flamers. And give any suggestions if you want I'm not a very experienced writer. Hehe If any of you know how to make the words bold or italic tell me! cause it doesn't work when I upload onto fanfic  
  
Disclaimer- Do we really have to put one of these at the beginning of every chapter? Anything from Harry Potter is not mine, except Draco...darn I thought that if I wished hard enough he would appear before me! Ok Ok I don't own anything of Harry Potter...but the blob is mine! All mine!! Bwaa ha ha!  
  
Trapped with a Dragon  
  
Puff the Magic Dragon-  
  
The alarm clock went off. Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes and  
  
yawned. She sat up in bed, looked around her room. Over the summer, she had  
  
convinced her mother to remodel her room. Now it was painted periwinkle blue,  
  
and had a white shag carpet. She looked around at her familiar dressers in the  
  
corner of her room and up into her canopy bed. She didn't really like the passion  
  
pink, fluffy things sewn to it,but her mom choose it, not her.  
  
"Mothers." Hermione whispered to herself while rolling her eyes.  
  
: Flashback:  
  
"But Hermione it's so cute!" squealed her mother, "You love pink."  
  
Hermione started to finger the pink fringe, "Yea, but not this."  
  
When her mother turned her back Hermione stuck a finger down her throat,  
  
pretending to gag.  
  
" I don't care what you say; it goes with your room. I'm Buying it!" exclaimed  
  
her mother.  
  
: End Flashback:  
  
And that is how the fringy monster came to be in her room. Hermione didn't  
  
know how in the world it matched, but it pleased her mother. She silently closed  
  
her eyes again and drifted off into a dreamful sleep.  
  
: Dream:  
  
As she was picking out her outfit for the day she stumble across something. It  
  
was a book she had never seen it before. In bold, gold (A/N- ha I rhymed)  
  
letters was the title was Puff the Magic Dragon. Hermione took the book and sat  
  
down on her bed. As she turned the first page she felt as if she was flying. Wait,  
  
no she wasn't flying, her bed was sucking her down into a bottomless pit! She  
  
was falling, falling into the magical land of Puff the magic dragon.  
  
Hermione landed on a soft, pudgy, pink thing. She looked down and poked it.  
  
Then she sniffed it and took a bite. It was a marshmallow, but not an  
  
ordinary marshmallow.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt," said the pink blob.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you were alive." explained Hermione.  
  
"You didn't know I was alive. How lovely, someone didn't know the fat  
  
marshmallow was alive. Nobody cares about the marshmallow *throws hands in  
  
the air, that was if he had hands* Why doesn't anyone care about the pink  
  
marshmallow?!!! I'm pink and fluffy doesn't that attract girls? Whaaaaa!" Then  
  
the blob broke down into pitiful sobs.  
  
" I'm sure someone loves you," said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
" Do you love me?" the marshmallow said with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Whaa!!!! No one loves me!" A few minutes later the marshmallow got  
  
control of himself and asked Hermione, "Do you know the Muffin Man?"  
  
"The Muffin Man?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, well I want to marry the Muffin Man."  
  
" The Muffin Man?" asked Hermione making sure she had things straight.  
  
"THE MUFFIN MAN!!!!"  
  
"You want to marry the Muffin Man..." said Hermione. (A/N- for all you confused  
  
people this a scene is from the movie Shrek [the muffin man scene])  
  
Suddenly the pink blob hops off with Hermione on his back.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Where are you taking me?!!"  
  
" I don't know I'm just running from my fears!"  
  
Hermione sees a beautiful castle in the distance. "Drop me off there!" screamed  
  
Hermione holding on to the fluff of the marshmallow.  
  
"Ok" The blob catapulted Hermione through the air to the castle. She landed on  
  
a white, mighty steed with a thud and rode through castle entrance. She wasn't  
  
a very experienced rider, but it was all she could do to get away from that  
  
emotional blob. She shuttered at the thought of it, which almost caused her to  
  
fall off.  
  
"Neigh" the horse neighed when it finally stopped, from the looks of it, at the  
  
king's throne. Then the horse suddenly disappeared and Hermione found herself,  
  
on the ground, flat on her face. She sits up and a hand reaches down to help her  
  
up. She greatly takes the hand from the stranger or so she thought. (A/N- Dun  
  
Dun Dun!!) After she brushes herself off, she looks into the eyes of the owner.  
  
They were hypnotizing silver with specks of blue in them. They took her  
  
breath away. Then she glanced at the beautiful platinum blonde hair. Then she  
  
saw the fair skinned face that had a smirk displayed upon it. Then it hit her she  
  
had seen this all before it was... Draco Malfoy, but before she could scream,  
  
Draco leaned in to kiss her. While he was leaning in, a chorus of midget elves  
  
started to sing...  
  
"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" When Draco was inches  
  
away from her lips she woke up, with a jolt, sitting up in her bed screaming.  
  
Then her mother ran in worried for her little smoochy-poo.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Her mother said out of breath.  
  
"I had the worst nightmare!" Hermione said shivering.  
  
"Well you need to get ready. We leave for the train in an hour!" Mrs. Granger  
  
says smiling at her daughter.  
  
A/N- Hope you liked it! I updated this format, hope its easier to read review and tell me.That was my first chapter. review and I will write more. Even if you don't I'll still continue writing it. Review and tell me if you thought it was long enough or confusing! Thanks! Review!!! PLZ!  
  
  
funkywriter 


	2. Cheesy Lines and Funny Times

A/N- Hey hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry about all the mess ups. Fanfic isn't uploading it the same. Um.well.review and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY!!! ALRIGHT?!! AND I DON'T OWN GOOD CHARLOTTE OR GIRLS AND BOYS! Gosh you make me sad by accusing me of things. And making me type this every chapter! Couldn't you just trust me?!! Thanks for all yall who reviewed, we love the marshmallow too! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Cheesy Pick-up Lines and Funny Times-  
  
After her mom checks to make sure she is ok, she leaves the room.  
  
Hermione sits up and stares off into space remembering her dream. Malfoy,  
  
marshmallows, and retarded elves? Is it a sign? Are the elves coming to invade earth?!!!  
  
She looks straight ahead and her eyes popped out of her head. (A/ N I rhymed, wow, I  
  
didn't know I was that smart! Cool!) MALFOY?!! Malfoy had tried to kiss her and  
  
would have succeeded if she hadn't woken up. Don't think about it, it was just a dream.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock, "Bloody Hell! I only have 45 minutes to get ready!" What  
  
a great way to start the year. Suddenly an angel and devil pop on her shoulders. The angel  
  
dressed in a white satin, skin-tight, dress, with a golden halo above its head, with a harp  
  
softly playing a song and the devil dressed in a red, skin-tight, satin dress with 7 inch  
  
heels and horns and a tail. *Angel* "Hermione what's wrong with you? You are usually  
  
early to the train station." *Devil*"You were thinking of hottie Draco weren't you?" said  
  
the devil swinging its tail in its hands. "No I wasn't?!!! I just over slept. That's all,"  
  
replied Hermione. Hermione waved her hands and the figures disappeared. She got into  
  
the shower and sighed. "Maybe I was thinking of him.NO No I wasn't" She hurried out  
  
of the shower and put her make-up on. Over the summer, she had gone to Paris. While  
  
she was there, her mom went crazy and bought her a ton of make-up, designer clothes,  
  
got her hair dyed blonde with white highlights, and permanently straightened her hair.  
  
She was totally different. Even Harry and Ron wouldn't recognize her. And maybe  
  
Malfoy wouldn't recognize her and he wouldn't bother her for the year. She walks into  
  
her closet and looks around. She finally decided on a baby blue tube top, a white mini  
  
skirt and white knee high boots. Then she walks into the bath room again and flares her  
  
layered hair out. Finally she makes her last look over of herself and approves. "Hermione  
  
we need to go!" Her mother screams impatiently. "Ok! I'm coming!" She piles her  
  
luggage into the trunk of the car and hops in. On the way to the station, Hermione  
  
cranked up the volume while listening to "Girls & Boys" by Good Charlotte. When she  
  
arrives her mom drops her off and waves her mom good bye. She runs through the wall at  
  
platform 9 ¾ to the Hogwarts Express. At her entrance boys flocked to her asking for her  
  
number and giving her corny pick-up lines. " Hey baby! Give me yo number" said some  
  
insignificant 4th year. She was in her 7th year so she was about to throw- up. "I lost my  
  
teddy bear, can I use you instead." Man what's with the corny pick-up lines? Thought  
  
Hermione. She finally escaped the mob and got into a compartment. George and Fred  
  
walk in and saw her. She was about to say hi before they came and sat down on either  
  
side of her. "Did it hurt?" asked Fred not looking at her face. "What" said Hermione  
  
crossing her arms. "When you fell from heaven baby" replied George. Hermione was  
  
now officially creeped-out. Finally she storms away and finds Harry and Ron in a  
  
compartment. "Harry, I've heard about her. She is a foreign exchange student, she's so  
  
hot!" said Ron. "Bloody Hell, look she's coming to sit by us! Ron do something!" " Uhhh  
  
you've been running though my head all day." said Ron panicking. "Idiot! You're  
  
supposed to say sit down first" "BLOODY HELL crappit!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione  
  
came and sat down beside Harry and covered her head in laughter. "That's. sooo.  
  
funny," said Hermione, "You guys are bloody stupid! It's me!!" "Hermione?" said Harry  
  
and Ron in unison. "YES!" "stupid.stupid.stupid."said Harry banging his head on  
  
the wall. Ron's ears were as red as a fat guy without sunscreen at the beach. All the  
  
sudden George and Fred run in saying "There you are my beautiful poppit!" Oh god!  
  
Here is goes again! Thought Hermione. "Dang Harry what's the matter with your bloody  
  
head? I mean seriously bloody!" Hermione looked up from her laughter to see Harry  
  
sprawled out on the ground bleeding to death, wanting to die because he was so  
  
embarrassed. Hermione quickly did a spell to stop the bleeding and looked back at Fred  
  
and George, making sure to cross her arms. "Darn," whispered George under his breath.  
  
While Fred was in a conversation with Ron. "Man, Ron how did you get her into your  
  
compartment?" "Fr.fr..ed..it..s..Her..mion..e" stuttered Ron pointing at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?!! You gotta be kidding me!" "No, I'm not," replied Ron. Fred and George stare  
  
at Hermione then Ron then Hermione then Ron then they run off. Suddenly Fred sticks  
  
his head back into the compartment and says "Hermione lets pretend this never happened.  
  
OK?" with a thumbs up sign. "Ok, Wow that was weird. Do I really look that different?"  
  
"Well yea you do," said Harry nudging Ron who was still drooling and lets just say not  
  
looking at her face. Ron snaps back to reality and sucks up his drool. They start talking  
  
about their summers and for once Harry and Ron actually listened to Hermione. About  
  
two hours later who was to interrupt other than..dun dun dun! Draco Malfoy! "Well  
  
looky here its Weasel and St. Pothead. Where is mudblood Granger? And hello I don't  
  
think we've met," taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione was trying her best not to  
  
crack up and winked at Harry and Ron. Ron would have lunged at Malfoy if it wasn't for  
  
Harry holding him back. "Well aren't you in the wrong compartment?" said Draco.  
  
"Actually I think I am, where's yours?" she said winking at Harry and Ron to make sure  
  
that they understood. Harry was trying not to smile knowing what Malfoy was in for. Ron  
  
being who he is still didn't get it and was still trying to murder Malfoy. She stood up with  
  
Malfoy and walked to his compartment. Malfoy sits down beside her and starts being  
  
perverted. Pig, pig, pig, pig, pig! Thought Hermione, but he is soo fine. She looks him  
  
over and sees that he has grown over the summer. He was now 6'5" with abs to die for  
  
and wasn't as pale as usual. Actually he was quite tan and didn't slick back his hair but  
  
let is fall freely on his face. Bad Hermione! Bad thoughts, Bad thoughts! said Hermione  
  
mentally slapping herself. Suddenly Malfoy fires a really cheesy pick-up line by saying,  
  
"Why don't you come sit in my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?"  
  
Hermione sighs to herself, What's with the corny pick-up lines? They don't work.  
  
Malfoy leaned into kiss her. So did she, but right before they met she swerved away  
  
saying, " Are you really that stupid? You don't even know my name." " Fine what's your  
  
name" said Malfoy sounding impatient. "Are you sure you wanna know?" said Hermione  
  
teasing him. "Yes, I want to know. Now what is it?" Malfoy said getting extremely  
  
impatient wanting to make-out with her. "Well you might have heard this before,  
  
but.Hermione Granger." said Hermione practically crawling back to the compartment  
  
laughing. "How did it go," said Harry once she got back. "Malfoy is such a perve. He  
  
tried to kiss me! And we only talked for 10 minutes! It was fun right before I left I told  
  
him my real name and now he is most likely dead because I destroyed his ego," replied  
  
Hermione extremely satisfied with herself. "Not only is he the Amazing Bouncing Ferret,  
  
but he's also the Gullible Slim Ball!!" said Ron finally catching on. They carried on  
  
laughing until they got to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N- So how was it? I know it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but it will get funnier. Surprises to come. And what's this? Draco in leather pants? j/k He won't be wearing any leather pants any time soon. The Pink Blob returns! I can't wait till they get stuck in a mansion. Well review!  
Funkywriter 


	3. 

A/N- This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I don't mind flamers. And give any suggestions if you want I'm not a very experienced writer. Hehe If any of you know how to make the words bold or italic tell me! cause it doesn't work when I upload onto fanfic  
  
Disclaimer- Do we really have to put one of these at the beginning of every chapter? Anything from Harry Potter is not mine, except Draco...darn I thought if I wished hard enough he would appear before me! Ok Ok I don't own anything of Harry Potter...but the blob is mine! All mine!! Bwaa ha ha!  
  
Trapped with a Dragon  
  
Puff the Magic Dragon-  
  
The alarm clock went off. Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes and  
  
yawned. She sat up in bed, looked around her room. Over the summer, she had  
  
convinced her mother to remodel her room. Now it was painted periwinkle blue,  
  
and had a white shag carpet. She looked around at her familiar dressers in the  
  
corner of her room and up into her canopy bed. She didn't really like the passion  
  
pink, fluffy things sewn to it,but her mom choose it, not her.  
  
"Mothers." Hermione whispered to herself while rolling her eyes.  
  
: Flashback:  
  
"But Hermione it's so cute!" squealed her mother, "You love pink."  
  
Hermione started to finger the pink fringe, "Yea, but not this."  
  
When her mother turned her back Hermione stuck a finger down her throat,  
  
pretending to gag.  
  
" I don't care what you say; it goes with your room. I'm Buying it!" exclaimed  
  
her mother.  
  
: End Flashback:  
  
And that is how the fringy monster came to be in her room. Hermione didn't  
  
know how in the world it matched, but it pleased her mother. She silently closed  
  
her eyes again and drifted off into a dreamful sleep.  
  
: Dream:  
  
As she was picking out her outfit for the day she stumble across something. It  
  
was a book she had never seen it before. In bold, gold (A/N- ha I rhymed)  
  
letters was the title was Puff the Magic Dragon. Hermione took the book and sat  
  
down on her bed. As she turned the first page she felt as if she was flying. Wait,  
  
no she wasn't flying, her bed was sucking her down into a bottomless pit! She  
  
was falling, falling into the magical land of Puff the magic dragon.  
  
Hermione landed on a soft, pudgy, pink thing. She looked down and poked it.  
  
Then she sniffed it and took a bite. It was a marshmallow, but not an  
  
ordinary marshmallow.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt," said the pink blob.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know you were alive." explained Hermione.  
  
"You didn't know I was alive. How lovely, someone didn't know the fat  
  
marshmallow was alive. Nobody cares about the marshmallow *throws hands in  
  
the air, that was if he had hands* Why doesn't anyone care about the pink  
  
marshmallow?!!! I'm pink and fluffy doesn't that attract girls? Whaaaaa!" Then  
  
the blob broke down into pitiful sobs.  
  
" I'm sure someone loves you," said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
" Do you love me?" the marshmallow said with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Whaa!!!! No one loves me!" A few minutes later the marshmallow got  
  
control of himself and asked Hermione, "Do you know the Muffin Man?"  
  
"The Muffin Man?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, well I want to marry the Muffin Man."  
  
" The Muffin Man?" asked Hermione making sure she had things straight.  
  
"THE MUFFIN MAN!!!!"  
  
"You want to marry the Muffin Man..." said Hermione. (A/N- for all you confused  
  
people this a scene is from the movie Shrek [the muffin man scene])  
  
Suddenly the pink blob hops off with Hermione on his back.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!! Where are you taking me?!!"  
  
" I don't know I'm just running from my fears!"  
  
Hermione sees a beautiful castle in the distance. "Drop me off there!" screamed  
  
Hermione holding on to the fluff of the marshmallow.  
  
"Ok" The blob catapulted Hermione through the air to the castle. She landed on  
  
a white, mighty steed with a thud and rode through castle entrance. She wasn't  
  
a very experienced rider, but it was all she could do to get away from that  
  
emotional blob. She shuttered at the thought of it, which almost caused her to  
  
fall off.  
  
"Neigh" the horse neighed when it finally stopped, from the looks of it, at the  
  
king's throne. Then the horse suddenly disappeared and Hermione found herself,  
  
on the ground, flat on her face. She sits up and a hand reaches down to help her  
  
up. She greatly takes the hand from the stranger or so she thought. (A/N- Dun  
  
Dun Dun!!) After she brushes herself off, she looks into the eyes of the owner.  
  
They were hypnotizing silver with specks of blue in them. They took her  
  
breath away. Then she glanced at the beautiful platinum blonde hair. Then she  
  
saw the fair skinned face that had a smirk displayed upon it. Then it hit her she  
  
had seen this all before it was... Draco Malfoy, but before she could scream,  
  
Draco leaned in to kiss her. While he was leaning in, a chorus of midget elves  
  
started to sing...  
  
"Draco and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" When Draco was inches  
  
away from her lips she woke up, with a jolt, sitting up in her bed screaming.  
  
Then her mother ran in worried for her little smoochy-poo.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" Her mother said out of breath.  
  
"I had the worst nightmare!" Hermione said shivering.  
  
"Well you need to get ready. We leave for the train in an hour!" Mrs. Granger  
  
says smiling at her daughter.  
  
A/N- Hope you liked it! I updated this format, hope its easier to read review and tell me.That was my first chapter. review and I will write more. Even if you don't I'll still continue writing it. Review and tell me if you thought it was long enough or confusing! Thanks! Review!!! PLZ!  
  
  
funkywriter 


End file.
